


Admintting, almost

by Diana924



Category: Glee
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Tutto quello era strano, e stranamente gradevole ma principalmente strano pensò Sebastian.





	Admintting, almost

Tutto quello era strano, e stranamente gradevole ma principalmente strano pensò Sebastian.

Che una cosa simile potesse capitare anche a lui l’aveva messa in conto ma finora era stato bravo ad evitare situazioni del genere, Cooper però era diverso. Era più grande di almeno dieci anni, ma quello non era un problema, era intelligente, carismatico e a letto ci sapeva fare, e il problema era quello: dopo la prima notte aveva deciso che ne voleva ancora e ancora. Finché tutto si era mantenuto sul sesso era stato perfetto, si mettevano d’accordo e poi scopavano per tutta la notte, il paradiso.

Il problema era sorto quando aveva cominciato a nutrire dei sentimenti per Cooper Anderson e quello non andava bene, non andava assolutamente bene. Quando si trattava di sesso si trovava perfettamente a suo agio ma quando si parlava di sentimenti … non ci arrivava mai e per questo si sentiva così a disagio con l’altro.

“ Un penny per i tuoi pensieri “ disse Cooper ridestandolo dalle sue fantasie, tutto quello era assurdo, senza senso e lui doveva assolutamente uscirne in qualsiasi modo si disse Sebastian.

“ Allora ti ritroveresti senza niente “ rispose lui voltandosi verso l’altro, le lenzuola avevano bisogno di essere cambiate ma non era un suo problema, al massimo dell’hotel; anche quello era un problema, dai bagni dello Scandal erano passati alla macchina di Cooper, a motel da quattro soldi e ora quell’hotel, non andava bene per niente.

“ Non ne sono sicuro, tu devi dirmi qualcosa >> lo provocò Cooper prima di far scivolare la sua mano sotto la coperta.

“ Ne sei davvero curioso? >> gli domandò Sebastian prima di chiudere gli occhi e abbandonarsi a quelle sensazioni, non sapeva cosa provasse per Cooper, non era l’amore romantico delle commedie romantiche ma non era nemmeno solamente sesso.

“ Sicurissimo … anche se non sono curioso, non adesso “ fu la risposta di Cooper mentre iniziava lentamente a muovere la mano, era il momento perfetto pensò Sebastian, l’altro avrebbe pensato a delle parole dettate dalla passione e non avrebbe mai sospettato nulla.

“ Ti amo … ti amo, ti amo “ ansimò sperando che Cooper non pensasse che lo diceva sul serio. “ Lo dicono tutti arrivati a questo punto “ replicò l’altro con un sorriso.  
Quel ragazzino poteva anche credere di averlo giocato ma i dieci anni di differenza aiutavano pensò Cooper Anderson e lui quelle parole le aveva sentite bene, non l’avrebbe fatto pesare a Sebastian ma era ora di portare il tutto su un nuovo livello. "


End file.
